Sid the Butterfly
This page was made as a gift and thank you for Ztarhaven for his new imagined redesign for Sid the Hero. Please Enjoy. '''Sid the Butterfly '''is the butterfly form of Sid the Hero. This was a fan character created by Ztarhaven with permission from Heroic412229. Sid has the same personality and powers as his hybrid counterpart. He does have similar backstory as to how he got his ergokinesis. Just like his hybrid counterpart, he's optimistic, immature and loud at times, but can be serious when needed. He also can be very hard on himself when he's done something wrong or thoughtless to anyone, but has an altruistic heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to bring peace to others, including his family and friends. Appearance Unlike his hybrid counterpart, Sid is an anthropomorphic black butterfly with white spots all over most of his body. He also has black antennae, a long, pointy, black nose, and dark brown skin. He also has black hair that stands up. His wings are a reddish-pink with hive markings and black rims and white spots on the rims. He sports a short black tail. Attire For his attire, he wears green shorts with vertical, white lines on the sides. He also has white cuffs and socks with black rings in between each cuff and sock. He also wears green, white, and gray shoes. Personality His personality is more or less the same as his hybrid counterpart. He's usually optimistic and adventurous, but can be loud, immature, somewhat short tempered and impulsive at times. He also has a loves for food. Despite that, he can be serious, down-to-earth, and level-headed when needed. Much like his hybrid counterpart, he can be hard on himself and self-conscious when he feels like he's done something wrong or thoughtless to anyone, but he does have a kind, caring, honest, and altruistic heart and will do whatever it takes to make up for it He has a passion for art and drawing and loves music, especially rock and ballad. Overtime, he does mature and become more empathetic like his hybrid counterpart. While he still has some of his previous flaws and can still make mistakes, they're toned down and are less present. The only difference between him and his hybrid counterpart is that he has a bit of a sarcastic side to him, but does feel bad when it goes too far and tries to make up for it. History Similar to his counterpart, Sid the Butterfly used to be bored of his normal and mundane life and wanted to be more extraordinary like his hero, Sonic, much to his family's worry and displeasure. After saving a baby flicky from a bright light, Sid gains the power of ergokinesis and uses them to help Sonic and his friends stop Eggman and Ominous from destroying everything after Ominous killed his parents and vowed to do the same to his other loved ones in 36 hours. Powers and abilities Ergokinesis After being hit by the bright light, Sid gains ergokinesis, the ability to harness and control energy in a concentrated manner. Weaknesses *He can't create energy out of nowhere. He has to harness it from a nearby source. Trivia Category:Insects Category:Males Category:Good Category:Work In Progress